Amor
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: El amor era su dulce veneno, y ella era feliz aunque la matara...Fanfic dedicado a los sentimientos de Kouka antes, durante y después de conocer a Kankou, una hermosa historia que, aunque sea triste merece ser contada. KanKou.HIATUS TEMPORALMENTE
1. Sola

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **-Puede contener spoiler , asi que si no has visto Gintama 2017 o el manga después del 500., entonces no lo leas :3**

 **Nota:**

Sera a lo mucho dos o tres pequeños drables sobre los sentimientos de Kouka, antes , durante y despues de conocer a Kankou(Umibouzu).

* * *

 **Summary:** el amor era su dulce veneno, y ella era feliz aunque la matara...

* * *

 **I.-Sola**

Sola.

No sabe desde cuando lo está, dejo de contar el tiempo desde hace mucho, estar sola no era tan malo como parecía, tenía suficiente espacio para ella, podía cantar sin que nadie se quejara de ello, también si lo deseaba podía pasarse las horas leyendo o durmiendo y nadie la molestar por ello.

A veces, solo a veces deseaba salir de aquel planeta, explorar más allá de sol, respirar aire puro y comer alimentos que no estuviera contaminados.

Lamentablemente Kouka no puede hacerlo, irse de su planeta sería malo, muy malo para ella. En primera le dolería abandonar su hogar, en segunda y más importante sería que de hacerlo ella moriría.

Sí, porque los Yato nacidos en el planeta Kouan, solo residían en aquel planeta marchito, estar fuera significaba la muerte segura, su madre se lo había dicho años atrás, cuando aún vivía.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda aún recuerda con nitidez el rostro de su madre, su voz cantarina mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos bermellón, incluso la canción que siempre la tarareaba para calmarla cuando más asustada estaba, incluso, a pesar de los años aun recordaba la sonrisa que le regalo antes de morir, era demasiado joven cuando ocurrió.

Kouka hubiera dado todo por tener a su madre, por no sentirse tan sola como estaba, por escuchar risas en los alrededores, contar con la compañía de otras personas, no de los Orochi que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Había días donde la soledad la golpea de manera abrumadora, días donde ella no salía de su cama, deseado solo morir para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, hubiera deseado jamás haberse adaptado aquel planeta, sobre todo el altana que la mantenía joven y fuerte.

Con el paso del tiempo, la joven mujer se resignó a la soledad, se había acostumbrado tanto que incluso si pudiera irse, no sabría a donde ir .

Estaba sola y así seria siempre.

.

.

.

 _Pero entonces él apareció y todo cambio._

 _Si alguna vez pensó que salir de su planeta la mataría, estaba equivocada, había otra cosa que lo haría y aquello era **el amor**._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Espero que les guste , nos vemos

 **con cariño frany :)**

 **21-10-2017**


	2. Kankou

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueñolo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **-Puede contener spoiler , asi que si no has visto Gintama 2017 o el manga después del 500., entonces no lo leas :3**

 **Nota:** Sera a lo mucho cinco o seis capitulos sobre los sentimientos de Kouka, antes , durante y después de conocer a Kankou(Umibouzu).

Con cariño a **:Shiawase Day Liraz Nightray Jennpinky , melgamonster**

por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios :'3 gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic.

 **Summary:** el amor era su dulce veneno, y ella era feliz aunque la matara...

* * *

 **II.- Kankou.**

 ** _"El amor era un dulce veneno, ¿qué esta bien? ,¿Qué esta mal?, no había una respuesta para aquello"_**

Había pasado ya varias décadas desde que Kouka vio a un ser humano, después de que todos los habitantes del planeta perecieran.

En todo ese tiempo pocas veces tuvo visitas externas , los que iban a explorar aquel lugar no duraban más de medio día, debido al aire toxico que ellos poco podía resistir, sin olvidar a los monstruos Orochi que asechaba en todo momento.

Hasta que cierto día , un extraño sujeto de cabellos negros interrumpió en el planeta.

Era estúpido permanecer a sus anchas en aquel planeta, como si esperaba la muerte inminente, le sorprendió ver como resistía al aire contaminado y andaba como si no hubiera algún peligro inminente.

Kouka lo observó desde lejos, era mejor no involucrarse con otro ser humano, no fue hasta que uno de los tantos Orochi lo atacó, que ella se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

Ella lo salvaría simplemente porque no deseaba ver como alguien de su misma especie moría en aquel desolado lugar.

Era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, de abundante cabellera negra, le pareció atractivo, no es como si tuviera mucho que elegir en un planeta desértico.

Ella apareció tan sigilosa como un ninja, sin dar tiempo aquel visitante de pelear con aquella serpiente, fue como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella apareció de la nada, deslumbrado con su hermosa cabellera naranja y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Aquel hombre llamado Kankou sintió como la serpiente de sus piernas se movía, avisado el peligro eminente de aquella persona y al mismo tiempo excitación, producto de aquella mujer.

—No esperaba que realmente hubiera alguien—el hombre la observo como si fuera una hermosa rosa en un jardín marchito— ¡Espera! — no se detuvo, simplemente le dio espalda.

—Las personas creen que este planeta está muerto—miro hacia la nada, sumergida en sus recuerdos —pero no es así, es inhabitable sí , pero algunos viven alimentándose de su tierra descompuesta y agua podrida, yo vivo así ; de entre todos los seres vivos de aquí, solo se extinguió la humanidad—ella por primera vez se giró a verlo— no valoren al planeta según sus criterios—era mejor que se fuera —márchate, no quiero extinguir otra especie por el bien de un intruso—él hombre no contesto, Kouka supo que era mejor así—Debo calmarlos, cuando lo haga márchate.

—Oye espera— una cabeza de Orochi apareció impidiendo su paso, tomo con fuerza su fiel paraguas y decidió atacar a ese ser— no te metas—masculló— señorita espere un momento— sin embargo ella no lo hizo, siguió enfrentado a los Orochi que salían de la nada, era como si danzara alrededor de ello, aquel hombre se encontraba hechizado como si de una sirena se tratase, la siguió sin rechinar, sin pensar tan siquiera.

Apareció a un costado de ella, igualando su paso.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿Y si en vez de enfrentarse a esas serpientes — musito sonrojado—me ayuda a calmar a la serpiente entre mis piernas? —no lo dudó, le disparo, conforma más hablaba, Kouka lo golpeaba, ese hombre era tan osado.

Ella peleaba con aquel Orochi, mientras él se movía a su lado, intentado cortejarla con palabras obscenas(y batallado con una erección creciente) era bastante osado para soltar aquellas insinuaciones( parecia no temer por su vida), pero aunque la joven de ojos verdes no lo admitiera, era halagador que le dijera aquello.

Después de estar tanto tiempo solo, era bastante lindo que una persona del sexo masculina la consideraba hermosa.

— Vamos a tomar algo— insistió, pero Kouka no le dirigió ni una sola mirada.

Aquella pelea con el Orochi duro tres días con tres noches, en ese tiempo aquel hombre no se iba, siempre se acercaba, como si buscará entra en su vida o entre sus piernas.

Cuando derrotó a la cabeza número 59, el Orochi comenzó a retirarse,ambos se encontraba exhaustos.

—Me llamo Kankou — se presentó estado aun de espaldas —espero saber el tuyo la próxima vez que venga. —Kouka no decía nada, pero aquellas palabras despertaba en ella cierto sentimiento, _¿Regresara?_ , pensó — Si la señora de Kouan lo permitiera.

— ¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo para decir eso? —aunque su rostro luciera estoico, le daba cierta gracia, un hombre que duró tres días tras de ella, solo le dijera aquello, era para reírse.

—Al ir a casa de alguien, lo primero es llamar a la puerta y presentarse, disculpa por el alboroto, pídele perdón a tu familia de mi parte, señora.

—No es la casa de otro, es su hogar, puedes regresar si es lo que quieres, aunque—incluso para ella misma, era raro decirle aquello, jamás se portaba tan amable con los extraño o tal vez era porque ese hombre había durado más tiempo tras de ella—que yo sepa, el único loco que vuelve a un sitio como este eres tú, no creo que Orochi quisiera rechazarte, imagino que quería jugar, debía estar contento de que alguien se acordara de este planeta olvidado—aquel hombre de abúndate cabello negro la miraba sorprendido—Ah, y no soy la señora de Kouan, soy Kouka.

.

.

.

A partir de ese día, el joven Kankou comenzó a ir periódicamente, a veces se quedaba un par de días, no mayor a tres o cuatro, pero siempre llegaba con algún presente para la joven, así como una nueva historia que contar.

Y ella aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gusta la compañía de aquel inusual Yato, no es como si deseara algo más de él, de alguna forma u otra sabía que era algo momentáneo,el tarde o temprano se iría y para jamás regresar..

.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo, ambos desarrollarlo una especia de amistad, ella le había permitido entra a su hogar y en su vida—aunque ella no se diera cuenta de ello—ahora mismo ambos se encontraba en la morada de la chica,ella de espaldas mirado por la ventana,fumado su Kiseru, Kankou se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ella.

—No sé si te considera un amigo del planeta o su nuevo señor—soltó ella—tal vez tú podrías serlo. —lo dijo sin pensar, solo quería decirle que su compañía no le era indiferente, pero después de tanto tiempo sola, era difícil expresar su sentir sin parecer algo fría.

—Aquí no hay comida, solo hay tierra y agua corrompidas. No duraría ni diez días, Kouka, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—Por el mismo motivo que ustedes—revelo con cierta nostalgias— ustedes se fueron porque no pueden vivir aquí, yo solo puedo vivir aquí—aquel hombre quizá no comprendía la magnitud de aquellas palabras, Kouka había sido sincera en ello, le dijo lo que pasaría si se iba de aquel planeta —por eso me quedo—miraba aquel lugar tan desolado ,era algo triste aquella perspectiva aun así, ella se resignó a su destino tiempo atrás—los pocos Yatos que sobrevivieron a la guerra se marcharon a diversos planetas. Pero algunos decidieron perecer junto a su tierra, la mayoría de ellos duró poco—su madre fue una de ellas, su familia entera descansaba ahí —Pero algunos lograron adaptarse a las dificultades. Yo soy la última descendiente de esa clase de gente, aunque a veces sería mejor morir...— la voz de Kouka salía tan neutral, para Kankou aquello era algo bastante triste, _¿porque lo decía? ¿Verdad preferir morir antes de salir de ese planeta? si_ antes pensaba que esa mujer era la más hermosa de su especie, ahora lo era más, el deseaba hacer sonreír, deseaba ver feliz a Kouka.

—Pero sin familia ni amigos, tampoco tienes motivos para quedarte a aquí..—empezo,tal vez si la convenciera,ella se iria con él.

—Ni motivos para marcharme—dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones, _aunque eso implicaría la muerte._

—Cualquier lugar parece el paraíso comprado con esto, tú... ¿no te sientes solas?

— ¿Sola? —aquella hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, _¿sola?_ hacia cuantos años que dejo sentir ,por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la mujer lo miró —nunca lo había considerado ¿acaso sería un motivo para marcharme?—delibero miro aquel sujeto, porque de pronto el hacia aquellas cuestiones ¿acaso parecía infeliz?—aunque lo hiciera hace tiempo que olvide como se siente así, nací y me crie aquí, ningún bebé ve su cuna como una adversidad, no sé cómo lo ves tú ,pero a mí me agrada vivir a placer en un planeta solo para mí —no es como si realmente le importará , el tiempo le había hecho no añorar más que su propia compañía—además , tiene sus cosas buenas, puedo leer cualquier libro, ponerme a cantar a pleno pulmón o burlarme de los visitantes ocasionales, no me siento sola o triste.

Kankou la miro, no creía del todo aquellas palabras, él no dejaría de ir, por más que ella mostrara aquella indiferencia, algo dentro de él lo incitaba a continuar tras de ella, como un mosquito tras un foco que tarde o temprano lo haría caer en las redes de una araña.

—En ese caso —el hombre se levantó de aquel asiento— jamás dejare de venir, Kouka, usted me hace feliz— revelo completamente rojo.

Por un segundo aquel rostro estoico parecía desencajar, aunque fue algo fugaz, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

Poco a poco algo dentro de ella comenzó a cambiar, todo debido aquel sujeto que siempre llegaba la fecha estipulada, siempre con una sonrisa y mucha charla, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, deseando que la fecha acordada llegara, sin darse cuenta comenzó añorar su compañía.

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse viva, añorar a alguien esperar que regresara, sabía que eso era un error aquel hombre tarde o temprano se iría, ella tenía que hacer a la idea que las cosas nunca sería como ella desearía.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en una encrucijada,una parte de ella era feliz cada vez que Kankou cumplia su palabra, pero otra parte tenia miedo de que el solo jugara con ella y que al final la abandonará.

Quizá Kankou solo deseaba sexo y una vez que lo consiguiera se iría. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así, tiempo atrás hubiera otros hombres que venía al planeta, ninguno se quedaba más de un día, siempre prometía volver y nunca lo hacía.

Pero Kankou era diferente, había algo que le decía que ese hombre jamás la abandonaría, pero eso en vez de reconfortarla le daba miedo.

.

.

.

Llego un momento en que ella por fin comprendió lo que pasaba dentro de ella, lo impensable ocurrió, Kouka sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de aquel sujeto.

Enamorada, pensó cuando ella esperaba con ansias su regreso, enamorada, cuando se arreglaba más de la cuenta , incluso aunque ella parecía tan seria, Kouka a veces se ponía nerviosa por la cercanía de aquel hombre, había deseado más de una vez abrazarlo, de sentir su labios bajo lo suyo, de pronto deseo que aquel hombre tocara su cuerpo,ella deseaba ser amada y amar a ese hombre,sin tapujo.

Quizá era su sangre o simplemente las hormonas al estar con una persona del sexo opuesto, busco miles de excusa para aquello, sin embargo ella lo sabía.

Se había enamorado y eso no debía pasar, por eso tenía que poner un punto final a esos sentimientos que amenazaba con salir a flote, tenía que terminar con todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y todo colapsara a su alrededor.

Él no podía vivir en aquel planeta marchito y si ella se iba, entonces moriría.

El amor era un dulce veneno, **_¿qué estaba bien? o ¿Qué estaba mal?_** , aceptar y abrazar aquella felicidad de forma fugas o vivir en la soledad de un planeta marchito, por mucho tiempo.

 **Elegir vivir o morir.**

 **Amar y morir por aquella felicidad o vivir entre la soledad de un planeta marchito.**

Pero sobretodo ella tenía miedo.

 _¿Y si el amor de aquel hombre no fuera reciproco? ,_ aunque aquello era una excusa, los sentimientos de Kankou eran visibles, sabía que la amaba, desde el primer encuentro se lo dejo claro— _quizá de forma pasional más que emocionan en aquel entonces_ — pero ahora, ella no dudaba de su amor.

Sin embargo, no había un final feliz para aquella historia, lo último que deseaba era causar dolor y sufrimiento aquel hombre— _que le hizo recordar estar viva,aunque fuera momentánea_ — ella debía recordar que era mejor estar sola; si ella realmente lo amaba, debía hacer un último acto de amor hacia él.

La próxima vez que lo viera, sería la última vez.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Nota final:_** La mayoría creyó que era un oneshot y no , seria una serie de drabbles que no pude actualizar antes, lo lamento tanto, prometí que actualizaría hasta que una persona (no diré nombre) subiera el final alternativo de su fic; pero al leer esto y recibir un review me impulso hacerlo, de ante mano muchas gracias por leer, este fic abarcara los sentimientos de kouka, tendrá algunos diálogos de anime/manga y lo demás queda a mi imaginación.

Muchas gracias por leer, a los que comentan y a los que me agrega a sus favoritos.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima

 **con cariño frany :)**

18-02-2018


End file.
